


Ten Dollar Tiara

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, flirty Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering through a flea market, Sam finds one item worth asking Dean for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Dollar Tiara

 

 

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Come here.”

“Hey, don’t pull. What?”

“Look.”

“I’m not buying you a sparkly headband for your hair.”

“Excuse me, I asked for a tiara. Learn the difference, jerk face. Anyway, no, look at the sign.”

“Huh.”

“Right.”

“Well that’s poorly worded.”

“Get on the table so I can buy you.”

“Ha! You can’t afford me, baby.”

“I can too!”

“Nuh uh. You spent your last ten on funnel cake and ice cream. Thank you, by the way, that was delicious.”

“Don’t pick my pocket!”

“Don’t be such a sitting duck then!”

“Buy me the tiara.”

“Not for ten bucks.”

“Then haggle. Put that ass to work.”

“You’re snippy tonight. What? Did someone abandon an encyclopedia set on our front step?”

“Buy it for me.”

“Okay, pushy, what’s your rush? Sheesh. Bet you I can work her down to six.”

“…”

“Sam?”

“Hurry up, Dean.”

“Why? Hey, there’s still a whole line of booths I wanna visit. Some guys are selling holsters. Dude says one belonged to John Wayne, but I think he’s full of shit and ain’t got a sale.”

“Dean!”

“Yeah, yeah! You’re so annoying. What do you want this piece of junk for anyway?”

“I want you to knock it off of me.”

“…”

“Without using your hands.”

“…miss?! Here’s fifteen for this. Keep the change.”

“Dean, it was only…”

“Car. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> i've had a tumultuous summer, but thank you all for sticking around. i hope to have more fic and updates soon. <3 your comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> this picture is from an all-night flea market i went to. i saw this and just had to incorporate it into here.


End file.
